Soul Wings
by Wolf-Singer94
Summary: Sakura is now older and is slowly dieing. As a letter from Syaoran appears a wired light come's from Sakura and the card HOPE burns.What is happening Kero wonders.Now something is wrong....... Rating may change
1. Escape

**Soul Wings**

* * *

**Chapter One:**** Escape**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card-captor or any of its carters!**

**NOTE: I'm not a real big reader of this so sorry if I get anything wrong, please tell if I do!**

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned. Kero falling from the bed. He called her name but Sakura did not wake up, but turned. She had been so down since Syaoran left; though it had been a few years and she was 14.

But it hadn't been that bad; she still was her old normal self, late for school, and so on. But she barely used any of the cards and was always trying to be happy.

Sakura had been ill for the pass three days with a high fever and constant sleeping. Barely eating. Toya came up the stairs and knocked on the door, Kero froze. Toya walked in and placed an envelope on Sakura's desk, went over steeping over Kero and felt Sakura's forehead. "Fever's down," he muttered and went back out of the room.

Kero went over to the desk. And read the writing on the top.

_Sakura_

_42 Tolbay St. _

_Tokyo Japan_

Turning over it read, _Hong Kong_

'Brat!' Kero thought.

He looked at Sakura who was now laying flat on her back, arms spread.

Suddenly

A light shone from Sakura, Kero could barely see. From the Wight light he made out two small balls of light, turning into a rectangular shape and out the window. Kero heard Sakura take a deep breath and then she was back sound asleep.

Kero looked at the card captor book. He gasped, as he watched it's cover flipped open and a card floated out. _HOPE_. That was the card. Then it caught flame and burned into nothing.

Kero's stuffed looked eyes, looked as they where about to burst their stuffing.

"What just happened," Kero said.

"Kero," Sakura muttered, "Water!"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

I'll see how this goes:D 


	2. A Return

**Soul Wings**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A return**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor! Got that!!**

* * *

Sakura wasn't back at school for another three days, but she was off today and out the door.

For once Sakura was not late and opened the door; not many people where in the room, but one happened to be Tomoyo was at her desk; looked up and smiled at Sakura; and Sakura smiled back.

"Your here early!" Tomoyo greeted as Sakura sat down at her desk in front of Tomoyo." "I just woke up and was here!" Sakura said with a slight yawn, "I had the weirdest dream and all last night!"

"Oh really what was it about?' Tomoyo asked.

"Well I was standing in complete darkness and all the Sakura-Cards where around me, the most distinctive with a glow that I didn't. One was the HOPE card and the DARK and SHADOW cards where glowing. But the two that sent shivers down my spine, the two where faced around and so I couldn't see what cards they where!" Sakura said faintly. Tomoyo opened her mouth but the door swung violently opened, making all of the heads in the class room turn towards the door; and there stood Syaoran looking around a bit dazed.

"Syao—"

"SYAORAN!!!" Tomoyo shouted standing up waving her arms franticly. Sakura turned her head away, got up and walked out bumping shoulders with Syaoran as she went by her head turning up.

"Wah--?" Syaoran strutted

Sakura's eyes where blank, her brown eye colure swirling in mayhem.

Sakura ran down the corridor Tomoyo soon after her dragging Syaoran after her.

End of Chappy

* * *

Tanks too

Soul Tiger and

Rainy Kitty


	3. What?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sakura Kay not doing this aging it is very, very annoying!

**Chapter Three: What?!?!**

* * *

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

'Did they get my letter?' I thought as I walked numbly threw the school yard. 'Will they even remember me?'

I read all the door singes. A13, A14 'Aha! A15!' not meaning too I slammed the door open and everyone and I mean everyone looked up a me. Then in the tides of all the faces, (there were like 15 in the class room now) where Tomoyo and Sakura looking as if they had seen a ghost for a second but then Tomoyo was shouting my name and they were both running up to me. The two hadn't changed a bit well except that were turning into women and all. But they looked the same, Sakura's hair was short as always and but her green (sorry stuffed up in the last chappie said they were brown but there green!) were different from were I was standing.

Sakura broke out into a run bumping into me in her attempt to get threw the door then I realised it her eyes were—were blank and not human looking! "Come on!" Tomoyo grabbed my hand as if I had never left for four years and pulled me along the hallway the way I had just came.

(Hahahah he has to go all the way back now sorry )

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura was in the middle of the paved court yard when she stopped and turned to the pair that was running over too her.

_The Key which hides powers of the Dark!  
Show your true power before me!  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract!  
RELEASE!_

(Sorry if I got this wrong)

"What!?!?" Tomoyo said mainly to herself,

"Ah- Tomoyo!?" Syaoran asked,

"Sakura hasn't said that since- since in forever. I haven't seen the key being transformed since her eleventh birthday!" Tomoyo explained, "Why now!?"

The key was released and Sakura gripped it in her hand tightly.

"Clow card clow card," Sakura began,

"But she has no cards with her!?" Syaoran said

"Hear my plea! Leaned your power to my key! Earthy!!" A women in a dark dress appeared with leaves in her hair, "Form a cage around the two that stand before us!"

"WHAT!?" Tomoyo and Syaoran yelled. The Earth rumbled and from the ground shoot hard, solid bard all around the pair and then forming a solid roof above them; they were trapped!

"S-sakura why do this!" Tomoyo shouted,

"Don't it won't do anything. It might even make it worse," Syaoran said.

Tomoyo pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello! Yes Eriol it's me Tomoyo! You've got to help us it Sakura she she's lost---"

"Sleep! Cast your spell on the girl!" Sakura shouted and the Tomoyo collapsed in a heap.

* * *

END of chapter 


	4. WARNING

Warning Wolf-Singer94 has changed accounts

**Warning Wolf-Singer94 has changed accounts!**

**usagi-dorobou**

**Please continue to read my stories will be posting new chapters of some soon (maybe no promises)**

**-**

**Thanks**


End file.
